Diamond Extractor
:This article is about the diamond-producing structure of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. For the diamond-producing structure of My Singing Monsters, see Mini-Mine. The Diamond Extractor is a primary Production Structure in Dawn of Fire that produces the Currency, Diamonds ( ), through a process called extraction. It is the seventh direct Production Structure, and the seventh overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 6. The Diamond Extractor comes with one queue slot. No additional queue slots can be purchased. Products The extraction times of the Diamonds by the Diamond Extractor are listed below. ''Note: The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Diamond Extractor will decrease the production times.'' Upgrades Name Origin As its name suggests, the Diamond Extractor is named after the fact that it is a machine that extracts diamonds. Notes * The Diamond Extractor was not a part of the initial launch of Dawn of Fire; it was released in the Version 1.4.0 Update. **Additionally, it is the first placeable Structure in Dawn of Fire to be introduced in a new update. **It is also the second new Structure in Dawn of Fire, second to Market. * In time, the Diamond Extractor can be used to pay back its purchase cost. Presuming that the running times are the default: ** The first Diamond Extractor will pay back its purchase cost in forty to fifty full days of running, e.g. twenty two-day runs of 20 . ** The second Diamond Extractor will pay back its purchase cost in forty to fifty full days of running by using it and the first Diamond Extractor for the purpose of paying back its purchase. By itself, the second Extractor takes 80 to 100 days to pay back its own purchase price. ** The third Diamond Extractor, however, will pay back its purchase cost in sixty to seventy-five full days of running by using the first, second, and third Diamond Extractors. By itself, the third Extractor takes 160 to 200 days to pay back its own purchase price. * The Diamond Extractor is the only Production Structure in which the cost of subsequent structures is twice as that of its previous structure. * It is not possible to speed up processes of the Diamond Extractor by watching videos or paying Diamonds. However, it is possible to upgrade the speed of the processing of the Diamond Extractor. * Unlike the original game's way of earning Diamonds through the Mini-Mine or Maximum Mine, which continually and automatically produces Diamonds either on a twelve- or twenty-four- hour interval, earning Diamonds from the Diamond Extractor is a manual process in which the player selects the amount of Diamonds and the time interval of their production. In addition, in My Singing Monsters, there is no cost for producing Diamonds, however the Diamond Extractor costs Coins to process the Diamond extraction: 100 per Diamond. * The Experience earned from producing Diamonds in the Diamond Extractor is exclusive to this Production Structure and does not represent the actual Experience value of obtaining 1 . ** Despite it being solely a primary production structure, the products, or Diamonds produced by the Diamond Extractor reward the player with a different amount of Experience rather than the usual 1 observed with the other primary production structures. This is because all of the products are Diamonds and that there is a difference in the Diamond amount put into the structure. * Diamonds produced by the Diamond Extractor may be obtained from the Wondermine but not in the same way as the items from the other primary Production Structures. In other words, Diamonds always have a chance to be produced by the Wondermine, whereas specific primary crafting items resulting from the Wondermine vary. * The Diamond Extractor has been discounted before. The following are its past discounts: ** In 2016: *** The 2016 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% for two days from September 27th to September 29th. Link on Facebook. *** The 2016 Thanksgiving special offer: it was discounted by 50% from November 25th to November 28th. ** In 2017 ***The 2017 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 25th to September 29th. ***Black Friday sale. 24th November 2017 to 27th November 2017. **In 2018: ***The 2018 Anniversary Month Celebration: September 24th to 27th by 50% off. ***Black Friday sale. 23rd November to 26th November 2018 for 3 days. **In 2019: ***30th August to 1st September for 3 days. Discounted by 50%. Also discounted with Castle and Hotel. ***28th November to 1st December for 3 days, for Black Friday. Discounted by 50%. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire)